


Dans Snowy Little Tree

by Ironic_phan_cuddles



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phan Fluff, Phanfiction, YouTube, my first fanfiction so idk man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 15:49:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3139922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironic_phan_cuddles/pseuds/Ironic_phan_cuddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil convinces Dan to attend a party one night. When they leave, Dan finally acts on his feelings for Phil, all thanks to one little tree.</p><p>{Warning: this was my first fic and it's cringy af and I cant read it without crying internally. This is your warning pls continue at your own risk.}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dans Snowy Little Tree

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfiction and I sincerely apologise in advance. Friendly criticism is more than welcome and greatly appreciated ^_^  
> I promise it gets better as it goes on!

It’s raining when Dan and Phil finally leave behind the commotion and all too loud music of the party. Dan had spent almost an entire hour bickering with his best friend the night before about why they shouldn’t have attended.

“We only got the invite today and the parties tomorrow, Phil. Do these people not realize that I need to mentally prepare myself before I participate in human interaction?? Obviously they bloody well don’t because here i am with an invitation to a party that starts tomorrow!”

“Well, technically it starts in a bit over a day, Dan. See, it starts at 9pm tomorrow night” Phil insisted, pointing to the invitations printed cursive script. “and its only 8pm now… so really, they have given you a day and a little bit to prepare” He pointed out with a smile bordering a mix of adorable and obnoxious.

“Ha ha very funny. But, Phil, C’mon, I don’t want to spend the night and possibly even the early hours of the morning, when, I remind you, could be spent sleeping –“

“You mean pacing ironically in your bedroom at 3am pondering life and everyones inevitable death?”

“HEY! Death IS inevitable and we all have to accept it at some point so we all better prepare for the end because it will come and no matter how hard the human race tries to outrun it, we will all eventually Sercombe to oblivion”

“Right, yes Dan, I know. But please can we go to this party?? It might be fun. You might even meet somebody” Phil teased cheerily

But Dan didn’t want to meet anyone, because the person he wanted to be with for 5 fucking years was standing right in front of him and that cute little dork had no idea that his moody roommate fancied him in the most unironic way imaginable.

But Phil was beaming with glee and how could Dan say no? He couldn’t. So he had finally given in and agreed to attend Phil’s stupid party, but he couldn’t help smiling.

Now it was 2am and Dan just wishes he could be back home all snuggled up in his bed with some hot cocoa and a bowl of hot chips because holy Jesus fucking shit was it cold. Dan could have sworn he could feel the icy rain water penetrate the thick barrier between his skin and his hoodie and seep through his skin, leaking into his bones, which sent a violent shiver through his whole body.

“Hey Mr Grumpy pants, what’s wrong? I saw you smile tonight, just admit it, Dan, you had a little bit of fun!” Phil, who appeared to be invincible to icy cold water and freezing cold winds, was as cheerful as could be, and Dan just did not understand that boys logic sometimes.

With his light brown, now messy fringe shading his eyes, he looked down ever so slightly to make contact with Phil’s blue ones, and god damn it they were beautiful. Who was he kidding; just Phil in general was beautiful. With his jet black hair forming loose curls, his light blue lips that were ever so slightly parted, letting out a cloud of fog that left Dan breathless and his heart racing, he was simply… beautiful.

Phil suddenly looked up and the two boys’ eyes had locked, Dan quickly turned his head to a nearby tree dusted with snow. He studied it, its bare leafless branches, thick and thin. The broken twigs and the damaged bark. The snow that rested on all but a few of its branches, it almost looked as if it had been dusted with icing sugar, and he didn’t know why, but this tree had taken his breath away. It was simply, stunning. With all of its faults and flaws, its broken branches and marked bark, this tree was the definition of elegance. Its simple nature, to be just that of a tree, yet it held so much beauty. And then it hit him, this tree, this stupid tree, was the Phil of all the trees. To anyone else, this would have just been another boring, damaged piece of wood, but to Dan, it was perfect. And that’s what Phil was for him, he was perfect for Dan, maybe not for anyone else, but for Dan, Phil was perfect.

Dan was snapped out of his daydream when he saw a pale hand waving in front of his dark brown eyes. He turned his head towards Phils dark face, confusion clearly plastered over it. Dan studied his scrunched up nose for a second and then let out a sigh he hadn’t even realised he was holding in.

“hmm what? Yeah, sorry, I was just thinking”

“Well I almost started walking home without you” Phil reported, and he started to walk in the direction of their home, smiling with that slight skip in his step that he always continued _. Apparently even when the heavens where opening up and when they both looked like drowning rats, Phil was still as happy as could be_ Dan thought to himself, a smile creeping across his face.

Dan wearily followed behind, hands in pockets, hood over his head and Phil in mind. He stopped abruptly and flicked his wet fringe lazily out of his eyes, turning his head slightly and taking the little snowy tree in for one last time.

And he didn’t know what made him do it, maybe adrenalin? The little alcohol he had taken in that night? Or maybe that little tree had given him the last push he had needed.

But Dan, with his eyes wide and heart pounding, practically bounded towards the stray blurred out figure only a few meters in front of him.

he stopped right in front of his friend with sparkling eyes, who looked as discombobulated as could be, but Dan took no notice of his expression and he made sure Phil couldn’t possibly finish the sentence he was trying to get out. Because in that second time slowed down and before he could comprehend what he was doing his lips clashed with Phils and it was uncoordinated and messy but neither of them cared. Dans tongue slipped into Phils mouth, Phil guiding them until they moved into a slow rhythm, a dance of warmth and lust. Dans hands made their way into Phils wet hair, knocking off the older boys hood, sending a cold shiver through his veins. It was full of passion and hunger, it was made of longing and dreams, and it was perfectly imperfect and Dan never thought something this intimate could feel so right.

When they finally pulled away, they were both red in the cheeks, and they both knew very well it wasn’t because of the chill. The kiss had warmed Dan to the core, his stomach was doing rolly-pollies but he couldn’t stop beaming. Phil was standing only inches away, biting his, now warm, red lip with wide eyes. Dan could not keep eye contact with the older boy, he shyly bowed his head to look at the ground, because the rush from before was no longer present and in all honesty he felt like he was going to throw up there and then.

But before he could, he felt a cold hand on the bottom of his chin. Phil tilted his head up and enveloped him into a loving hug. Dan flung his arms around Phils neck, while Phil simultaneously tightened his grasp on dans torso, making him blush even harder.

Dan could feel his friends breath on his neck, moving ever so slowly towards his ear.

“Took your time, Dan, I’ve been waiting for that goddamn kiss for 5 freaking years” but it was whispered and sweet and dan couldn’t help but smile.

“your telling me” he replied shyly, borrowing his head into Phils slightly heaving chest.

And from the corner of his eye, he saw the small icing dusted tree. He smiled and gave it a nod of appreciation before mouthing a “thankyou” in its direction, and then he tightened his grip on Phil, making sure there was no room left in-between them, determined to not let any space break them apart, and they stayed like that, for what’s felt life forever, and it was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> If you actually and genuinely enjoyed this, then please do the Kudos thing. Thank you ^.^


End file.
